


Peaches

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar gulps, breath ragged as her gaze flicks to Sera’s flushed face.</p><p>“Well, I’ll never un-see that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/gifts).



“G’wan, then!”

Adaar chuckles, rolling to kiss the tip of Sera’s nose. “Fine. Banana.”

“Looks a dick. Too easy.”

“Kiwi?” Adaar asks, ghosting her breath along Sera’s cheek to the edge of her ear.

“What’s a kiwi?”

“Small brown fruit, fuzzy on the outside. Green in the middle.”

“Well, balls then.”

“You mean you give up?”

“Shite no!” Sera blows a raspberry, wriggling to straddle Adaar’s hip as the Vashoth settles on her back, head resting on one of the small rolled pillows designed to keep her sweeping horns from skewering the mattress. Sera scratches at the sensitive spot where horns meet scalp, and Adaar gives a rumbling purr. “ _Balls_ balls. You said it! Small, brown, fuzzy!”

“Damn. Too easy.”

“Try a harder one. I can make _any_ fruit dirty,” Sera says, smug and content as she nuzzles into Adaar’s neck. Flicks her tongue out, plays across her freckles like an astrarium as her girlfriend sighs, half-way between ticklish and aroused.

“Strawberries.”

“A nice juicy clit, yeah. ‘Specially the way you get all--” She crackles laughter, snorting up through her nose and hair flying as she dodges Adaar’s playful swat. “Andraste’s ass, you should see your face!”

“Fine. Peaches!”

“Oh, peaches are _easy_.” Sera gives a lopsided smirk, tongue poking past her teeth. “Lady bits, they are.” She snickers at Adaar’s disbelieving headshake and squirms lower, legs spread to just shy of uncomfortable, a line of ache on her inner thighs, as she kneels astride Adaar. “They’ve got a little bit of fuzz, yeah,” she explains, fingers fanning over the ticklish-wisps of curl between her own legs, “but they’ve got that little cleft,” and she traces a nail-bitten finger down the part of her lips.

Adaar makes a strangled noise, propping herself up on her elbows to watch. Still tall enough to be level with Sera’s eyes, but too mesmerized by the little show to look up.

“And this little bit, yeah? That’s the _stem_ ,” Sera continues gleefully, licking her finger before rubbing herself. “Play it right and it things get _real_ juicy.”

Adaar gulps, breath ragged as her gaze flicks to Sera’s flushed face.

“Well, I’ll never un-see that.”


End file.
